In recent years, as typified by an electrowetting type display device, a display device that displays information by utilizing a transfer phenomenon of a conductive liquid due to an external electric field has been developed and put to practical use.
Specifically, such a conventional display device includes first and second electrodes, first and second substrates, and a colored droplet that is sealed in a display space formed between the first substrate and the second substrate and serves as a conductive liquid that is colored a predetermined color (see, e.g., JP 2004-252444 A). In this conventional display device, a voltage is applied to the colored droplet via the first electrode and the second electrode to change the shape of the colored droplet, thereby changing the display color on a display surface.
For the above conventional display device, another configuration also has been proposed, in which the first electrode and the second electrode are arranged side by side on the first substrate and electrically insulated from the colored droplet, and a third electrode is provided on the second substrate so as to face the first electrode and the second electrode. Moreover, a light-shielding shade is provided above the first electrode. Thus, the first electrode side and the second electrode side are defined as a non-effective display region and an effective display region, respectively. With this configuration, a voltage is applied so that a potential difference occurs between the first electrode and the third electrode or between the second electrode and the third electrode. In this case, compared to the way of changing the shape of the colored droplet, the colored droplet can be moved toward the first electrode or the second electrode at a high speed, and thus the display color on the display surface can be changed at a high speed as well.